


Cedric’s Nightmare

by NerdsinaTree



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Blossoming Friendship, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Inter generational Friendship, The Enchanted Feast, but it’s just a dream, crack ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 22:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdsinaTree/pseuds/NerdsinaTree
Summary: Cedric has a nightmare, thankfully Sofia’s there to cheer him up. Takes place after ‘The Enchanted Feast’





	Cedric’s Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for some nostalgia. Please enjoy.

(Cedric and Sascha ran hand in hand through a field of flowers. Both of them giggling in sheer delight, as they tumbled onto the ground. The sun shining merrily over head.

"Oh Cedric, this has been such a wonderful day!" Sascha smiled, sitting up

The male magic wielder blushed shyly at her comment. "I'm glad you liked it. You've been even more wonderful company though "

Sascha gave a sultry giggle, "Thank you" she said. Making the smitten man turn even redder.

"Miss Sascha...?" he began nervously, twiddling his fingers. The sorceress turned, giving him her attention.

"I...I...Today has been absolutely amazing! And I was wondering if perhaps you'd like to do it again tomorrow?..or maybe forever?..." he hinted.

She responded with a questioning raise of the eyebrows. Cedric gulped hard, summoning all his courage for what he was about to say.

" Wh..What I mean is, I was wondering if you would do me the honor of being my sorceress?" he proposed.

Sascha let out a gasp, placing a hand on her heart. "Oh Cedric! That's so sweet!" Causing the man's eyes to light up in hope.

"But, I already have someone" she said flatly, brushing him off.

Cedric's face fell. The high he was on now replaced by a sudden pit in his stomach, as the sky seemed to darken around him. "You...you do?" he stuttered weakly.

"Mmm hmm" she hummed casually, "Ah, here he is now!" Her gazed turned up to the sky, where a man riding a flying unicorn approached them. Cedric shifted his gaze slightly in order to get a better view of Sascha's beau.

"Baileywick!?" He gasped in shock.

"Oh, hello Cedric. " the steward said as he helped Sascha up on the unicorn. "By the way, King Roland says he wants you to turn the sun into punch for tonights ball"

"Bu bu" Cedric tried still shocked by what he was seeing. Both the steward and sorceress ignored him as Baileywick presented Sascha with a large platter of delicacies.

"Here you are my love" He said, "and there's a special treat waiting for you at home"

"Oh, Baileywick!" Sascha giggled in delight, hugging him from behind "Is there anything you can't do?"

"Well there is one thing. I'm afraid I can't mend the shattered remains of a broken heart " he said, giving Cedric a knowing look. The sorcerer continued to stare dumbfounded, a frown on his face.

"Well, let us be on our way " Baileywick announced to Sascha. They then flew off together into the sky, leaving a trail of rainbows behind them.

"Cedric!"

The sorcerer flinched in shock, turning at the unpleasantly familiar voice calling his name.

"Y..yes? Your majesty " he stuttered out, Roland suddenly appearing before him.

"Now remember, Cedric I want you to make all the tables and chairs float upside down. And don't let any of the food or guests fall." the king commanded.

"Wha..? Oh yes, of course your majesty. " he agreed, still too shocked to register how ridiculous that command was.

"Floatirus Upsidownus!" He called, pointing his wand at the furniture.

But something went wrong, and instead of floating upside down per Roland's request, the expensive gold plated tables and chairs suddenly disappeared.

"Ah! That is not what I meant to do!" He yelped, "uh...uh Restorato Furnituro!"

The tables and chairs returned, except now they sported cat's fur, ear and tails. And we're starting to behave in a typical feline like manner.

"Achoo! Cedric!? What did you do?!" Roland scolded, before dissolving into another allergy induced sneezing fit.

"Ah..I'm so sorry, you're majesty!" The sorcerer apologized, shaking in nervousness.

"Oh, boo hoo. Having trouble with your spells are you?"

He turned at the sound of that voice to see the wicked fairy Miss Nettle, a condescending smirk on her face.

"Have some 'Bouncing Bluebells! " She announced, attacking the sorcerer with the enchanted blooms.

Cedric raised his arms, trying in vain to shield himself from the offending plants as they pelted him repeatedly. Somewhere in the distance he heard his name being called.)

—

"Mr. Cedric!"

The sorcerer let out a high pitched squeal, bolting up from his work table. Wormwood let out a caw of displeasure, before leaving out the window. Cedric turned and narrowed his eyes at the girl who had just entered his workshop.

"Princess Sofia! How many times have I told you not to come in here without knocking?!" He scolded. 'Merlin's Mushrooms! And she was doing so well the other day.’

"I did knock. " she defended herself, "But, I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you from your nap."

Cedric opened his mouth to speak further, but decided to restrain himself. Truthfully he probably should have been thanking her for waking him from that horrible nightmare. He opted instead to simply change the topic though.

"Never mind, why are you here?" He asked.

"I brought you something " she announced, before handing the sorcerer a purple colored cupcake.

Cedric raised an eyebrow at the offering before taking it and examining it.

"It's lavender flavored. I helped Chef Andre make them, and thought maybe you'd like to try one" she said "I wanted to thank you again for your help protecting my amulet from Miss Nettle, the other night. It really means a lot to me.” she said, holding the trinket reverently in her hands.

Ah, yes her amulet. The sorcerer's eyes glinted with greed as they fell upon the purple jewel. Well, truth be told he had only protected it from a potential rival. But now that she need mentioned it... perhaps if she could trust him to help protect the jewel, then that may give him a better chance at swiping it.

"Of course princess Sofia" The sorcerer crooned merrily, "and remember if you ever need help again, you can always call on your royal sorcerer."

"Thank you, Mr. Cedric!" she beamed up at him.

The sorcerer smiled in wicked glee, "Yes, Yes, well thank you for the treat. Now you run off, I've got work to do" he said standing up.

"Mmm hmm" she confirmed, before wrapping the sorcerer in a hug. He let out a gasp of shock at her embrace, but she peeled herself off before he could react further.

"Bye, Mr. Cedric " she said with a wave, before leaving his workshop.

The sorcerer continued to stare after her a moment. A faint yet lingering warm and fuzzy feeling in his heart. He brushed it off though and decided to turn back and pursue his spell books as a distraction.

After sometime his eyes drifted over to the uneaten cupcake the princess had left him. He took a cautious bite, letting out a pleased hum. It was good, if a little unconventional. Not as good as his mother's fly cakes to be sure. But it certainly was pleasant to the taste. His thoughts drifted once more to the smiling face and hug the girl had given him. Of course, the evil side of him should have been happy at that, as such a gesture probably meant she was trusting him further.

However, the happiness he felt at that memory seemed to be coming from a different part of his heart instead. He found himself recalling how they had worked together to outsmart that wicked fairy, and save the royal family and their guests. And although Sofia had been the originator of their plan, she had still given the credit to him. Proudly declaring to her father that Cedric had saved them.

It made him feel genuinely happy inside as he ruminated on their teamwork and her gratitude towards him. Still, he brushed that good feeling away. Trying to keep his mind occupied with work instead.

The day continued on as usual. Wormwood returned shortly afterwards, and the two went about their normal routine of finishing up potions. As well as discussing potential schemes to take over the kingdom.

It was late when the sorcerer finally decided to turn in for the night. Retiring downstairs to his personal chambers, he changed into his night clothes, brushed his teeth, and made his way to his bed. Sitting down upon it opened a drawer to retrieve his diary. As he reached for the record, his eyes caught a glance at a small pile of rubies and a paper with his name and a gold star. Both tucked carefully away where he kept his diary.

A warm feeling stirred inside of hs heart once more at the sight of the gifts, and for once...he allowed it to linger. Smiling contentedly, as he began writing in his diary.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on another site, the day before ‘Forever Royal’ premiered. And I was quite pleased to see my headcanon confirmed that Cedric did indeed keep the rubies Sofia made him. And him using them to make her a tiara was so sweet!


End file.
